Three Queens
by Vader'sMistress
Summary: Margaret Beaufort, Arya, and Shireen. Insignificant, discriminated for their gender and their order of birth, some of them only had vengeance in their hearts, and yet they became the Queens of destiny. Through their sons and their ambition, they changed the fate of two countries.


**Major crossover with GOT/ White Queen. Huge AU**

* * *

"You are a coward George!" Edward screamed at his brother. He was a coward, he took his throne by force and by God he would not take his wife, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, Edward thought of her. Was she well? Had they harmed her? He swore if something happened to her, he would kill them.

George did not respond, he did not have to. He just rode past the window, past the house where they were keeping his brother, and smiled cynically at him.

Weeks later parliament was in session and everyone voted against Warwick's resolution.

Edward was restored and all was well. But not everyone was content with the turn of events, and that did not involve the losing side who had played their cards and lost, but on the contrary, the winners of this story –the Wydeville family.

They were out for blood. They wanted every one of the Neville people did and for that, they decided to call on their Burgundy allies. However, fate rarely smiles on those who practice magic for selfish purposes. Magic was after all a powerful tool, a means to an end, but it was not to be used once, twice, or thrice for the purpose of evil, but to help others and the cause had to be great and a selfless one.

And selfless never goes with the Wydeville family. They were determined to have more.

Margaret was convinced she had to stop them. She had only recourse. Her husband dead, she was only twenty seven, and with a son she couldn't see –whose lands were given over to that treacherous brother of that Yorkist king, leaving him with an empty title- she had no choice but to wed again.

What was that her mother had told her? A woman's path through life was marriage. Marriage was survival.

Stafford had gotten her nowhere. She was a wealthy widow. She could marry a wealthy man, someone with the means to put her son in the throne, or at least restore his rightful title.

She began to doubt she would ever find the right husband when opportunity came knocking at her door in the form of Tywin Lannister.

He came to court to introduce the new invention of his son's. Green wildfire he called it. Everyone was mesmerized by it, everyone that is except the Queen. She whispered to her husband, Margaret couldn't hear but she could tell by her expression what it was, that she sensed something dark and sinister in the Lannisters' arrival. Probably the name sounded too much like Lancaster. Margaret smirked as she passed her. Elizabeth had to hold her breath to keep her from saying something to the former Lady Stafford, about what she thought of her and her son.

Jasper was there besides Margaret, giving her strength.

The King had not chastised Jasper as he chastised her when he found out that she had contacted Warwick. Margaret had been careful to leave Jasper's name out of it. They were happy seeing each other but more happy knowing that their boy, their Henry was with them. She might not have loved the boy's father, Edmund. He was just a poor schmuck who got lucky, Margaret considered in marrying her. But she loved her son. Henry was her little boy and someday –even if he never became King- he would be someone important. Someone who would cast his light upon England and the world, and history would remember him as one of the greatest men that ever walked the earth.

They didn't notice Tywin Lannister setting his eyes on Margaret.

He felt no love for these Yorks. They were foolish and careless. Too much like the Starks for his own tastes. As far as he knew, there was only one Stark who didn't let love get in the way of her duty and that was the young woman he had found at Harrenhal, Arya Stark. The youngest (surviving) member of the Stark family. She was a prize for everyone. Tywin, before the little bitch tried to flee, got her and sent her to England where surprisingly the she-wolf had adapted to her new environment.

Duchess Cecily told him she had set her right. Tywin had to see it to believe it, never being one to take anyone's word (including from his own family) seriously. But he had to admit, he was impressed. Not only had Arya Stark changed, she had become a beauty overnight that reminded him more of her late aunt, Lyanna Stark and less of her parents.

Arya Stark or Lady Stark as she was known now, worshipped the Duchess. She was like a goddess to her, a warrior goddess whose words and sharp tongue were her greatest asset and Arya sought to emulate her. Not only that, the Stark wench defended her. Today when he got off his horse, she had curtsied to him and then made the introductions to the Duchess Dowager of York, Cecily Plantagenet nee Neville, the King's mother. For a woman of many years of experience, she was relegated to the position of old crone and laughing stock of the King's court.

The King, much like his late son in law, preferred his women hot and useless, and thought with the lower half of his body. And while he lay in bed pleasing the Woodville wench, the Queen's mother and brother looked after his affairs. It was said they did the thinking for them.

He did not doubt they did.

These Yorks were too foolish. He was not fond of the Duke of Clarence either, and Richard was too soft in his opinion.

His eyes were becoming bored looking at all these idiots when he spotted the one heiress he'd heard much about, Margaret Beaufort. Her husband had died of the white throat. She had recently become a widow and a wealthy one at that who was one of the Lancaster heirs after her cousin, the deposed King Henry and his son, Edward of Westminster.

She was a woman of regular stature, petite, formal. She didn't speak much, but when she did, her words carried great weight, and to his liking, he found that she was not afraid when asked, to speak her mind. Looking from her to Arya Stark and then thinking of his departed wife, his beloved Joanna; Tywin didn't know what it was, but he found himself growing intrigued by this woman.

He approached her and did the introductions.

Margaret did not think much of him. She was finally free to be with Jasper and granted that the Holy Church could give her a dispensation, she would marry him, but here was this man introducing himself, intent on making a great impression so she would take him as a husband but Margaret had no intention of marrying Tywin Lannister. Before he made the offer, she kindly refused him and asked Jasper to escort her and her young son to their chambers.

They went as a married couple, turning their backs on him as if was nobody; Tywin intended to show him that a Lannister always paid his debts.

* * *

It was not long before the debt was paid. Lannister gold did not account for much to the Tyrells who believed they would own the entire kingdom once their eldest daughter married his grandson, King Joffrey; but to Tywin his gold was everything. It was his ticket to getting what he wanted, but that was not all. Unlike the Wydeville clan whom Tywin was well aware that they used magic (his informants who were everywhere had told him everything); Tywin used his wits to get ahead in life. Magic –even if it worked –and the Wydeville family believed it did- could only get you so far. What gets you through in life was power, wisdom, and the money to buy enough swords to defend yourself against your enemies.

That is how Tywin saw it and that is how he knew Lady Margaret saw things as well. Jasper was nothing more than a soldier as his oldest son Jaime, a good one but a soldier nonetheless.

He eventually convinced Lady Margaret to marry him when the King forced Jasper Tudor to marry one of the Wydeville girls. Something that Margaret Beaufort despised as it meant her son being raised by a Wydeville witch, but she had no choice but to accept the King's orders.

Jasper cried, she cried, his servants had told him, but in the end they accepted the King's commands and the wedding ceremony between the Earl of Pembroke and Lady Wydeville came days after the announcement.

* * *

The wedding between Lannister and Lady Beaufort had been painful to watch. No, not really. Thought Bess Wydeville who always welcomed good entertainment. Good God, she was so pathetic, so ugly, so dark, so insignificant. What could an imposing man as the Lord of Casterly Rock see in a pathetic creature like her?

As with all beautiful creatures made in the image of her maker, her divine ancestor the river goddess Melusina, she could only love beauty. Anything that wasn't she considered it blasphemy.

Arya did not think it a laughing matter the way this woman was looking at Tywin Lannister and his pale bride. Arya still bore no love for the Lannisters, but at least they had a sense of decency greater than these people, the up and coming Wydevilles who would have been nothing had the present Queen not lifted her skirts for the Yorkist King.

"You do not have to wait long." Richard whispered in her ear. She shook her head and told him –"You are an idiot if you think this is over."

"I would not say that if I were you. I could tell my lady mother."

"You wouldn't." Arya said with a scowl. "Your lady mother said last time you accused me of making you fall from your mare that it was your fault for grabbing the reins wrong."

"It was your fault, you did something to my saddle."

"That is true."

"I knew it." He hissed, though by the way he said it, it sounded more like a jest.

She grinned, sniggering as he tried to give her a murderous look that only made him look more ridiculous. "Your big eyes don't help."

"I got them from my mother."

"No, she has good eyes, you have eyes too big. I would say the size of two snowballs."

"That's the kindest thing you've ever said." _And I should be mad_. _Yet I am not._ What was wrong with him?

Cecily smiled as she watched the byplay between her youngest son and ward Arya Stark. They did well insisting they hated each other but the Duchess Dowager could see the truth in their eyes, both were young and in love, they just didn't know it yet.

Poor love birds, they just need a little push.

"So you do admit it then." Richard probed.

"Admit what?"

"That you did something to my saddle."

"Leave that. That was two years ago."

"The Queen said she saw something."

"The Queen said." She mocked. "Do that again and you will start behaving like your idiot brother Edward, ouch! What did you do that for?"

"Shh, quiet." The Duchess Dowager said, looking away so they wouldn't see her smile.

"Great now you have all eyes on us."

"It's your fault for having big eyes."

"Say that one more time and I will throw you out the window."

"You don't have the balls."

"Arya." He hissed.

"It's the truth, everyone knows it. I know it."

He said nothing, he grit his teeth and squeezed his fists. To his annoyance his mother looked at him with her lips pressed very tightly, trying to hold her laughter.

Damn her and all the Starks, Richard thought. No wonder they lost the North. However, he couldn't stop but think how beautiful she would look if it was her, not Lady Margaret, standing in the altar, wearing that blue and silver colored gown.

_Snap out of it!_ His mind said. He sighed and drove all ridiculous thoughts pertaining to Arya Stark out of his mind and concentrated on the present event.

* * *

Margaret steeled herself for the consummation. She knew it would hurt. She prayed and told herself that if this was God's will she would accept it, however, she knew this was not God's will. This was Lannister's will. Yet, the back of her mind told her, he could protect her and her little son so she accepted the inevitable.

Oddly enough, the consummation did not hurt her. By the end of the night, she was pressing both lips together to avoid her screaming. Tywin Lannister was careful not to hurt her. He had heard how her first husband had taken her for wife when she was only twelve, barely a woman.

He had known from personal experience, through his father, that a man did not hit his woman. He did not disapprove of men who did, however he personally would never do it because his relationship with Joanna had been a successful one. She was a Lannister of Lannisport and his equal and Margaret Beaufort he suspected could become his equal as well … given time.

* * *

Warwick sided with Meg of Anjou. The red woman who was hidden with Stannis. But it was an alliance that would not last as Melisandre foresaw their doom in the flames and so she warned Meg of Anjou not to send her son aboard her ships. Meg did not listen to her, but Edward of Westminster did and after they heard Warwick had perished. Betrayed at the last moment by George.

Jacquetta and the Queen of York, used their magic and it was nearly successful, Melisandre laughed at it. They might have their river goddess but she had the one and true god, Rh'llor, the god light and destroyer of lies.

She sent those witches' winds they sent towards Meg of Anjou's ships back to them and the result was a furious win that took all of England by surprise. It took down the Wydevilles, one by one. First Jacquetta who was impaled by the crucified Christ while she prayed at Westminster. The Queen ran in her direction but it was too late to help her mother. Especially a pregnant woman awaiting what would have been her long desired son, the son the river goddess in her last attempt to win over the fire god, had foretold would be named Edward and he would be a glorious King. The witches' wind now controlled by Rh'llor had his revenge on her last descendant and as if she was held by a pair of invisible hands, the air was sucked out of her lungs and before witnesses (men, women and children who had travelled all the way from the North of England after having nightly visions of their Queen's demise), the last Queen of York ceased to exist.

* * *

"It will be my sons' time." Margaret thought looking next to her at her oldest son, Henry Tudor. The Iron Throne swept away by the white walkers, and after years of fighting, the battle between good and evil had been fought and the red woman who was the artifice like the Wydeville witch of many evils that had plagued England, was finally struck down by none other than Arya Stark who wanted revenge for what she had done to her husband Richard (after he refused to support her so called savior's claim).

The eunuch's dragon, Aegon who was an impostor, just as she and her late husband had suspected, was no more. Varys had died during the white walkers' invasion. Who would have been enemies, Richard and her son, Henry Tudor, fought together to prevent the White Walkers from taking over the earth. Richard had died as a consequence of the red witch's curse but Henry avenged his death, sending Arya Stark, knowing that Melisandre would underestimate her.

Now everything was at peace. The Iron Throne had two people ruling, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen with Sansa as mere Consort. The Targaryens as a rule could take two spouses and although Daenerys as the legitimate Targaryen had the option to impose the rule on herself chose not to since her loyal protector Jorah had died during the final battle. She gave the choice to Jon and not surprisingly he chose Sana. She was after all the key to the North and although he claimed he loved her, it was more the remembrance of Ygrette, the wildling woman he loved, that made him choose Sansa. That, and of course that Sansa Stark was the key of the North.

The Westeros monarchy had never been stronger and more ruthless, but just as Daenerys' dragons helped maintain order, Jon Snow's experience helped keep the piece, and his wolf whom he boasted he had a supernatural connection, was his eyes and ears. What he heard, King Jon the first of his name, heard. What he saw, Jon I saw.

After Tywin had died along with his eldest children Cersei and Jaime, Tyrion was left the Lord of Casterly Rock. It was not what his father would have wanted but Margaret, being the dutiful woman that she was, observant of the law, granted him his rights. He was after all the eldest son and whether the people liked it or not, she would not deny him his rights. He offered a place in his castle, even at Court where he had become the King and Queen's hand, but she rejected it.

"_If my son were to go, if my daughter were to go as well, they be raised in a nest of vipers and my tears would turn black with sorrow. That is not what I want for any of them."_ And so Tyrion Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, pressed her no more.

Her mind was brought to the present as her eldest son, Henry, spoke. "Will I be a good King mother?"

"Perhaps, that is for you to know. You must remember Kings do not get to do as they please. Being king is more than doing what you want, it is about compromise, sacrifice; if you do not do this, then you will end up as Richard's brother."

At the mention of Richard, Henry's face turned sorrowful. Richard had died in the snow, he remembered hearing laughter that they both knew belonged to the red priestess Melisandre. Henry vowed to kill her. He sent Lady Arya who willingly volunteered and promised she would succeed or die in the attempt_. "It won't be easy_." He told Arya. But she replied _–"Nothing ever is."_ And she left without a word and came three weeks later bearing the woman's eyes. Normally Henry would have been disgusted but after what he had seen from the white walkers, nothing scared him anymore.

"Who will be my bride?" He asked, still doubtful he would make a good King. Jon Snow, now Targaryen and his Queen and Consort, Daenerys Targaryen and Sansa Stark, told him that he was the red dragon, the heir of the Welsh glory and that it was his fate to rule well. But what if this prophecy was wrong as Melisandre's had been about Stannis being King? What if he was not a good King? What if … _Stop _–he told himself_. Stop and listen to your lady mother_. _She was married to Tywin Lannister. She knows a thing or two about ruling and she is a better judge of character than you will ever be. Listen to her Henry._

Henry vowed he would.  
He would not be here if it wasn't for his mother. He raised his eyes, his dark grey met her chocolate brown and immediately a smile drew up their faces as she announced who his wife would be.

"I have not seen her since the purge."

"Yes, she is grown now and grayscale or not, she will make a good Queen but Henry, I want you to promise me you will show her respect. A King can have mistresses, but it is also expected of him to show his wife dignity. You can't flaunt your women in your wife's face, it is unbecoming of you and the country you will represent."

Henry nodded. He was not about to argue with his mother.

His wife was presented to him on his wedding day. He lifted her veil as was customary in Westeros and what he saw surprised him. She had grown since he last saw her. The grayscale was still there but the rest of her looks had changed. Her hair was still black but shinier and the sun's rays formed the illusion of a halo and of course the gold dust in her veil and gown helped. She was dressed in a white gown with pearls and sprinkled around her skirt was gold dust. Her eyes were blue, not dark as his, but light blue, bluer than the day sky.

"My lady." He said.

She blushed as he smiled at her.

Bishop Morton began the ceremony then asked for the rings; after it was done, he gave Henry Tudor the signal for him to kiss her. He did, and it was a short kiss but Shireen could feel true warmth coming from his lips.

The feast passed by quickly. When the consummation came, Shireen tensed then trembled as Henry dismissed everyone and told his new consort and Queen to lie down so he would be on top.

"Do it." She said.

He slowly descended on her. It took him a long time to take her. Shireen would later tell him it was only seconds but to him it had felt as an eternity.

Shireen closed her eyes as she felt the pain between her legs but then it was replaced by something, something that she didn't want to end and she begged Henry for more. Henry soon released in her, she felt the full force of his thrust that she gripped his shoulders and buried her fingernails into his skin. As she bit her lips, she thought of everything that had happened that had led to this.

Richard, Arya, her parents, the Lannisters, the Yorks, the Lancasters, the Woodvilles, most of them dead, and for what? Power, money, greed. What had it brought them but a life of misery and pain? And yet, if she were to be asked if she wanted to be Queen, if she wanted to risk it all just to be Henry's Queen, would she not say yes?

The morning after, Margaret came with her women and they helped their new Queen dress for her coronation. The proof of her consummation had been in her sheets. She had come a virgin, and she had behaved after the coronation ceremony was over, like a true Queen would.

Nobody minded Shireen Baratheon, now Tudor's grayscale. She had brought a union greater than any England could have ever hoped for and her children would be the next Kings or Queens of England. Her daughters, she promised would marry the last of the Plantagenets heirs. Richard and Arya's and to make sure she kept her promise, Arya Stark remained in England, taking her sons and daughters with her. She was given the title of Duchess of York, a Duchess in her own right. Along with the Queen who was the Lady of Dragonstone, and the King's mother, who was a Countess in her own right of Richmond, she was one of the most powerful women in England.

And so as the three women, a year later after Shireen's coronation waited for news of Jon and Sansa's first child, they looked at each other and realized how it was power that drove them here. How it was one family, one seemingly unimportant and careless family that had made Westeros and England bleed that had brought them to the position they were now.


End file.
